The disclosed subject matter relates to electrical connection devices and assemblies, and particularly to electrical connection devices and assemblies for use in vehicular lighting applications where the connection is subject to a substantial amount of force, vibration, and temperature variance. Engine vibration and other forces, including forces transmitted from the vehicle suspension during travel of the vehicle cause a large amount stress on various connections throughout the vehicle, including electrical connections for the vehicle lighting systems located immediately adjacent suspension systems. Typically, electrical connectors include spring biased arms that mate with female receptacles to ensure positive and lasting connection between the structures, for example, between power cables/wires and a wiring board that controls or is part of a lighting circuit. These types of connectors sometimes loosen over time due to vibration and various force inputs. In addition, these connectors sometimes immediately fail due to improper installation when the male and female connection portions do not fully connect with each other to lock together. Conventionally, complicated and expensive male/female connection configurations, threaded connections, and other connectors have been used to ensure proper and long lasting connection at the time of manufacture. In addition, methods requiring manufacturers to push and pull the connectors a plurality of times after initial connection to test for and ensure proper connection have been used to prevent and/or detect failure of the connection structures. There has been a long felt need for more secure connection structures that are easily and quickly assembled, are low in cost, and provide definite and long lasting connection that withstands vehicle vibration as well as force and kinetic energy inputs to the vehicle, particularly inputs to/from the vehicle suspension.